Kaname May Care, But I Don't
by Hajislover
Summary: Written for Namida-sama. Kaname blows Yuuki off when she finally gets a break. Good thing Zero's there to comfort her.


**Kaname May Care, But I Don't**

**Disclaimer: **I'm broke and talentless. I don't own anything.

**A/N: **This is my first Vamp Knight, so go easy on me. I know the characters are OOC, but it's for a good reason (I think so anyway…). This is dedicated to Namida-sama since I wrote it for her request! So here you go, Stacie-chan!!^-^

x-X-x

"Kaname!" Yuuki called from across the school grounds.

Headmaster Cross had finally given her a long overdue day off. Her self-control had gotten much better as of late, so she could now see her day-class friends again. The moment she saw Kaname, though, all thoughts of her best friend Yori fled her mind. She ran up behind him and called again, "Kaname!"

He turned and smiled down at her, "Oh, Yuuki, what are you doing here? I thought you'd want to spend time with Zero on your day off. I heard he isn't quite as mad anymore."

"Maybe, but I actually wanted to see you today," she said looking up at him. He seemed distracted; he was actually fidgeting and his eyes were shifting, looking above her, scanning the faces in the crowd. "Is something wrong? Are you trying to avoid someone?"

Kaname's gaze fell on her, "Of course not," he said kissing her lightly on the cheek; she noticed his eyes were still distant, not really seeing her. He wrapped a single arm around her waist in a type of half-hug. "I have some very important matters to take care of today. I'm sorry, Yuuki, But go find one of your friends to play with for now." He separated himself from her and walked over to one off the limousines at the school's circle drive entrance.

She pouted, watching him leave. "I guess I _will_ go find Zero then."

She wandered around the schoolyard looking for him for a long time, until she finally found him sitting propped up against a tree, sound asleep. 'Wow, he doesn't look nearly as worried while he's resting. Actually, he almost looks happy. 'Yuuki walked over to him and sat by his side, miraculously not waking him up. They sat like that for a long time; her just watching him sleep, until the sun finally began to sink, signaling late afternoon. Zero slowly awoke as the sunlight shone in his eyes.

"Zero! You're awake," Yuuki said happily.

"What are you doing here? It's daylight"

"Headmaster cross gave me the day off to do as I please for once...so I came to see you!"

"Uh-huh, sure, where are all your vamp cronies?

"They're all with Kaname. They're his friends, not mine, after all."

"So I'm a substitute for Kaname?" he glanced over at Yuuki, sending her a nauseous look, "that figures."

"Of course not! I wanted to see you since we haven't hung out together in a while."

"So you sat down and watched me sleep…? That's not creepy at all," he said sarcastically

Yuuki blushed, "I just didn't want to wake you. You looked so cute…"

Zero blushed this time, "Um, thank you? Guys don't really like being called "cute", you know."

"Maybe, but you were!" She inched closer to where he was sitting and leaned in, "But you know what?'

Zero stared right back at her, "what?"

"I think you're even sexier when you're awake…" she whispered, closing the remaining gap between them and pressing her lips lightly against his.

Zero blinked, then relaxed in to the touch, shutting his eyes. He pulled her against him, tightening their embrace. Her hand slid up his arm and cupped the side of his face.

They broke apart from each other as soon as they heard the gasp. Aido was about twenty feel away, staring at the two with a hand over his mouth. His eyes widened as he turned and fled, "Kaname-sama!!"

Zero turned to look at Yuuki, "I thought you said all his cronies were with him?'

"I thought they were," she blinked. She tried calling after him, "Aido, wait!", but he was too far away to hear.

"Think Kaname will care?" Zero asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Probably, but I don't'," she said, taking his hand.

x-X-x

Aido ran to Kaname, trying to get to him before he left the meeting and got back to school.

"Kaname-sama!" he yelled, barging into the office.

Kaname merely glanced up, "Yes?"

"It's Yuuki-sama! She…she…" he stuttered.

"What about her?"

Aido clenched his fists and yelled, "She kissed Zero!!"

x-X-x

"Did you hear that?" Yuuki asked Zero. They'd been having a lovely early lunch.

"Hear what?

"I could've sworn I just heard someone cry out my name…" she said, taking a bite of her spaghetti.

"Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing" Zero reasoned.

"You're probably right."

x-X-x

Kaname was lying on the desk, crying. "Yuuki, why don't you love me?!"

"I tried to warn you…" Aido mumbled.

**End**

**A/N: **Cute? Dumb? I liked it. I didn't want to do anything to major for my first VK fic, ya know? Well anyway, reviews are love!

--hajislover--


End file.
